


Into Your Arms, When Time Was Still and Nothing Mattered

by no5sehun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I cry everyday because of them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5sehun/pseuds/no5sehun
Summary: “If we debut” Jeno catches himself for a moment “when we debut...I hope we don’t have to change much” and Jaemin gets it. He wants to stay like this forever too.Or Jaemin and Jeno growing up together and Jaemin counts the beauty marks on the other boy.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Short Fics to Get Me Going





	Into Your Arms, When Time Was Still and Nothing Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Jeno and Jaemin have been legit one of the first ships I got into in NCT back in the day and I love them. True soulmates for real. 
> 
> Still a little rusty writing.

They meet at age thirteen, Jaemin should have known that it was destiny back then, He remembers meeting Jeno and thinking that maybe he was not going to feel alone for the rest of his life. 13 years old Jeamin believes in soulmates, romantic or not, and he is sure Jeno is his.

Jeno’s beauty mark under his eye is the most noticeable one. Jaemin has been staring at it for 2 years now. They are fifteen and if Jaemin knew immediately that Jeno was some sort of person sent to him by miracles, he knows for sure now. They are cuddling after a long day of practice and he wonders “Do you think they’ll make you cover your beauty marks? Or just take the makeup off it?” and he sees Jeno thinking, lethargic after dancing for hours and hours. “It’s just that they are pretty”.

Jeno hums, but doesn’t really answer and he must be used to this, to the affection, to being around Jaemin by now. He has always been an affectionate person, he knows it might be uncomfortable for some but he hopes that Jeno never pushes him away. “If we debut” Jeno catches himself for a moment “when we debut...I hope we don’t have to change much” and Jaemin gets it. He wants to stay like this forever too.

Jaemin is not jealous, he knows friends are allowed to have other friends. It’s just that he was used to being him and Jeno, and then it was Donghyuck and now it’s Renjun as well. He loves to have more people to shower with his love, but now Jeno also is sharing his affection with more people. Jeno is laughing at something Renjun said and Jaemin stops every thought he had for the past minutes, because seeing Jeno smile is more valuable than whatever he is feeling at the moment. “The sun doesn’t come out of his ass” and Jaemin knows is Donghyuck before even looking at him “Stop looking at him like he owns the world’s last cup of coffee and you are dying for it”.

“I look at everyone like that” He does! He has read about it online, about how fans love how Jaemin is always dripping honey out of his eyes no matter who he is looking at. “I look at you the same way, I love you all the same”. He really loves everyone in the group. Jaemin is really someone who can get along with everyone, he is charming he knows; but he also likes this, being with his friends alone just laughing. If Jeno gets a little bit more of love than the others every now and then, it is just because they work that way. Jaemin gives, has always been that way, and Jeno is always there to receive him.

Jaemin had to go on hiatus for almost a year, and it was hard. He was used to being around the boys, to dancing, to practicing, to have the chance to sleep next to Jeno whenever he is too afraid of the world. Jeno has at least 3 different moles in between his hand and forearm,he notices because now that he is back he is always holding his hand, their intertwined fingers look so pretty together. Maybe he is a little too clingy, but who really cares, he is making up for the time he couldn't do all of this. “I missed you” he says in a small voice to Jeno, one day at the practice room. It is probably around 3:00 a.m and he is so tired but he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else; here is where he belongs.

“We missed you too” Jeno answers with a tired smile on his face, and Jaemin believes him, when has he ever doubted him? “Don’t get sick again, I like having you around”.

Jeno has a little mole on his lower lip, Jaemin knows before he can’t take his eyes off Jeno’s mouth lately; maybe it has been like this since forever and he is just noticing now. Maybe it is because they are in the safety of their rooms, because they have nothing to do or because Jaemin is tired of pretending like he doesn’t want to kiss Jeno every minute of the day. “Can I kiss you?” he asks while he is laying down in Jeno’s bed, and it feels like a tiny whisper. He won’t regret this, he knows.

“Yes” he hears in the same whispered tone. Jaemin has never been more awakened at three in the morning in his life. Kissing Jeno is like his body is going through the best experience he ever has. He kisses him as if his life depends on it, Jaemin feels like this might be the case. Jeno grips his hair to pull him closer, and Jaemin swears his heart is about to burst; he has spent a whole life without this but he is sure he won’t be able to continue living anymore unless he gets to feel the press of Jeno’s body and lips against him. He feels like he is on fire. He doesn’t think he can get any closer to Jeno and yet he tries, he doesn’t care if Jeno’s lips are already on his, if his hands are everywhere, he wants more, more and more.

Jeno has several moles all over his body, and now that he is Jaemin’s boyfriend, he can’t wait to count them all for the rest of his life.


End file.
